The chart holder of this invention is for positioning and displaying preferably a plurality of charts in the hand, while keeping the charts positioned in a desired manner for ready reference.
In the exchanges for the trading of stocks, commodities, and various options, the traders on the exchange floors generally must carry in their hands a number of charts which typically relate to appropriate transaction prices, depending upon the strike price of options, the price of the basic stock or commodity in question, the current price of the option, and the like Frequently, a trader must hold three or more of such charts in his hand, while referring constantly to a particular horizontal line portion of each individual chart which may vary from moment to moment as, for example, the price of an option, a stock, or a commodity varies. This all is accomplished by the trader while standing on his feet in an often boisterous crowd of fellow traders, with constant jostling and pushing going on.
In accordance with this invention, a convenient and effective holder for positioning and displaying preferably a plurality of charts is provided. The charts may be held so that only a particular linear area of the chart is displayed to the user, but any of the charts may be quickly adjusted for presentation of another linear area thereof as required by changing circumstances.
The entire plurality of charts may be held in a single, hand-holdable member, so that only the immediate, pertinent data is presented to the user from any of a plurality of charts, sometimes from three charts up to six or eight simultaneously, if desired.